You've Got Me
by Degrassi Nonsense
Summary: Toby's emotions finally get to him. It's kinda short, sorry. ONESHOT


A/N: Hey everyone. Just a thought. Something a certain character never got to have on-screen. Enjoy.

*Set in Season 7*

You've Got Me

It's been almost six months since the death of the beloved class clown JT Yorke, and everything seemed to be back to normal. People were happy, the school was in high spirits for the upcoming spring break, and love was in the air for most others. There was only one person that was still down, and that person was Toby Issacs.

Toby had spent those six months helping others cope with the murder of JT; Emma, Liberty, Manny, and even Sean needed some assistance. But no one had actually time to help Toby.

It was only necessary that someone would comfort Toby in his time of need. JT was his best friend so it seemed expected, but he was sadly mistaken. He was by himself most of time. He didn't talk much, he barely even talked about computers or anime. He was too depressed over the loss of his friend.

But the worst part was that everyone noticed. All of his friends had noticed his unhappiness, but they just didn't bother to do anything about it. It's not that they didn't care; they just wanted to leave him alone. It was unbeknownst to them that he was upset over JT, but that didn't make him feel any better.

He was going through his regular routine one day. The school day was almost over and he was in the MI lab finishing his homework when someone came in.

"Hey Toby." It was Sean. Sean had changed his mind about going to the army. He was still planning on going, but he wanted to finish his senior year at Degrassi before doing anything that serious.

"Hey." He said, emotionlessly.

"How are you?" Sean asked his friend.

"I'm alright I guess." He answered.

"No… I mean how are you with… You know, JT?" he asked. "I just wanted to check on you. No one really seems to these days. I'm worried about you Tobes."

The conversation was making him upset, but at the same time he felt pleased that someone took it upon himself to ask if he was ok. It made him feel better, but he still didn't answer

"I um… have to go." Toby said, getting up to leave.

As he was just about to get to the door, Sean spoke up. "Toby, wait." He said. Toby stopped in front of the door. "I miss him too, buddy. I know him and I weren't as close to each other as you and him were, but he was still my friend. I had a hard time with him being gone too. I know exactly how you-"

Toby stopped him right there. "No, you don't!" he semi-yelled. "You have NO idea how I feel. You have all of your best friends around to talk to. You have all your friends to help you and care about you. And me?... I have _no one._"

"Tobes, come on."

"JT was all I had, Sean." He said, starting to choke up as he spoke. "JT was the only person that gave a damn about me. My parents are never around, Ashley's off with Craig as usual; Liberty won't even give me the time of day anymore. Face it, Sean. I'm all alone here."

Sean couldn't help but feel bad for the kid.

"Toby… You've got me. You know that, don't you?" he said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, really? And when would that be? When you're not bending over to kiss Emma's hypocritical ass?"

That hurt Sean a little. Considering the situation, and the fact that he knew Toby was terribly lonely and angry, Sean let it slide.

"Toby, Em and I broke up a while ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I couldn't handle her and her…" he used air quotes, "hypocritical ass."

Toby cracked a small smile, but it faded quickly.

"I miss him, Sean." He said, beginning to cry. "I miss him so much."

Sean walked up to the sobbing boy and pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't cry, Toby. Don't cry."

"Why, Sean?" the crying teenager blurted. "Why him? Why JT?"

Toby's sadness was slowly breaking Sean's heart. He had never seen Toby this upset before, but could Sean really blame him? His best friend had been murdered a little over three months ago. Sean had nearly started to cry right along with him.

"I wish I could tell you, Tobes." He said, still hugging him. "But JT wouldn't want you to be upset."

Toby let go. "What?"

"I'm sure JT wouldn't want you to be sad. He wants you to be happy."

"But Sean… I loved him."

Sean sighed. "I'm sure he loved you too, Toby. But he wouldn't want you to be upset. I know he would want you to be strong and get through this. He knows that you can. And I know you can too." Sean smiled.

"But… I can't do that alone." Toby said.

"You don't have to worry about that, Tobes" he said, putting an arm around him. "You've got me."


End file.
